Mon Petite Fille
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Charlie POV various moments, in no particular order, so XxSPOILERSxX, 3rd Ch up!.. Running out of Charlie Moments, have one left, aka TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ! and as always REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you SO much to those who already have!
1. Alone One Night

**Disclaimer: Stephanie- wonder women, with her magic whip of truth and sidekick Edward defeating all wickedness in the world of Twilight.. Then there's me… PLEASE REVIEW… they give me inspiration.. Just a couple words "I like it, it was sweet, you should do this…." and I will, or will think about it… PLEAE!!!!! THANK YOU!!! **

It was hard for me to remember the days when I would drag myself home from the station dreading making dinner. I would microwave pizza and watch ESPN till I fell asleep on the couch, woke up around one and shuffled to bed. Repeat the next three hundred and sixty five days.

That was before Bella came to live with me. And before she started dated.

I realise every father wishes their daughter would just be de-interested in boys and parties till they've married and got kids of their own. Moved away and living far enough away that I wouldn't have to hear it, or know them. But this boy, Carlisle's boy, it no good.

Last September was more than heartbreaking for her, and I couldn't stand it. I love my daughter more than anything. She's the most important thing in my entire world. So the pain in her voice, her face, hell even the way she moved looked excruciating.

Now he was back. Those three days she was gone terrified me, taking me back to when she had been lost in the woods. Six hours forty-three minutes and eleven seconds we had searched for her. All I had that night was a note, in that scrawly loopy handwriting of hers. While she had been in L.A. all I had was a stupid note saying something happened and she was leaving for a bit with Alice Cullen.

I may not be a smart man. But I have now, and had then enough brain cells to connect Alice Cullen with that no-good rotten brother of hers.

I drove up the lane, his silver car parked in it's usual spot. Boy's here, obviously. Why doesn't she give him up. The way she looks at him, like he's her sun, and she orbits around him. it's almost nine thirty. She knows better, could do better. She could be real smart and ditch him all together. I don't know what she'd do if he left again. I wish she would just wait until college when she can find someone safer, nicer. Less intimidating. Jacob would do. Would be great. Happy kid, smart, old for his years.

I walk in the living room, my coat, badge and gun still in place. "Bell's it's nine thirty." Close enough, five minutes. It wouldn't take him five minutes to get out. Quick. I had to give the boy that. Hanging up my coat I heard them murmuring and then he stood up, gathered his things and headed out.

"Have a good night Charlie." he said softly. Always polite. Smarmily polite. Punk.

"You too Edward. Say hi to your dad, haven't seen him in awhile." He winced and nodded. I watched as he jogged to his car and sped off. If only I had my radar gun I'd-

"Dad, you hungry?"

"Yeah Bell's, you making something."

"Yeah, Tony's Pizza. Just like the Diner." I looked at her and laughed. The only thing I could credit the boy on was that she did seem happier. Even before with Jacob she had always been holding herself together. The fake smile contradicted by the agonized eyes. Her humour bounced back mere days after he came back, she talked more, babbled on about school things, her friends, random events like she use to. Although I noticed she mentioned Edward less. Whether that had something to do with them or her knowing I didn't want to hear it, I would never know.

"Here dad. I'm heading to bed." She looked wiped, I nodded, but mentally told myself I'd check on her later. I always remembered her as a night owl. Yet once she started seeing Edward last year she'd been going to bed early. There was something in that, but it was probably me. Dad looking-for-things-sense.

I clean up the pizza and some leftover's I nuked and turned on ESPN. The game held a bit of interest. Upstairs I heard the shower turn off and her shuffling around like she normally did. I heard a shout followed by giggles. Must have tripped. Clumsy kid. Get's it from both me and her mother. Although, Renee and I were only clumsy in minimal amounts. I was the socially clumsy, never said the right things, so I learned not to say anything at all. Made a lot of friends that way.

Renee had been the social butterfly. The day we first met we had been leaving school and she tripped over the door guard and fell right into my arms like a fairy tale. It was that day I knew there would never be anyone else. And there never had. Bella was all the female I could handle.

The game ended and after turning the T.V. off and all the lights I bumbled upstairs and poked my nose around her door. She was on her stomach, head tucked into her arm and mumbling "Edward, Mmm cookies. Not the pink one, Alice." I couldn't help but grin as I wandered to my own room, minutes later I crashed into bed, another, "Edward, come here." and I was in dream land.


	2. Time To Let Her Go

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.. Blah blah blah! Keep the review's up, tell me if there is any specific Charlie moment you want me to write!! I love this man, he reminds me SO much of my OWN father… Dad complex ha ha!!**

My baby was going to prom. Kinda. I looked at the boy in my doorway, and frowned. He really wasn't the best for her, the boy in question smiled and nodded. There was always something off about him. To stiff, to proper. His grin grew and he looked at me, his odd golden brown eyes pinning me, "I hear Alice hasn't let her out of her sight since before noon." I nodded and

Alice, happiest teenager I've seen in awhile. She was probably my favourite of the Cullen's. She was a wonderful friend, helping Bella though her.. -recovering phase. I shuddered to think of my near adult daughter and helping her with- things. She's the best thing to ever happen to me, but still.. I heard a thump on the second floor and another on the top of the stairs. Bella.

Walking behind Edward, who seemed to move so quickly, and his body was tense. Scared? Nervous?

Bella appeared at the top and limped down. She stumbled about the third step, but didn't throw her arms out to stop herself. She never even came close to teetering. Edward had already caught her and had her on the main floor.

Blushing she shyly smiled at him. "Thanks Edward." the boy nodded and quickly loosen his grip on her waist. I squinted at the back of his head, wishing I could see his expression. He spun around, and I finally got a real look at her. The cool blue was striking against her skin, she looked so much like her mother I almost cried. A brief, painful flash of our own prom, when Renee had worn a very similar dress in my head, but disappeared quickly.

"You look beautiful Bell's." she blushed again and looked at Edward.

"Bella, you look-"

"Don't say it."

Her eyes harden and I muffled a chuckle."-appropriate." Bella's mouth was set in a scowl but it disappeared when he gently tugged her towards the door.

"Take care kids," or else you punk.

"I'll see you later dad, I don't know when I'll be home." her questioning look up at Edward put me on edge, but he smiled and tugged her again.

"We're going to be late. Goodbye sir, and thank you." always polite. Too polite. I nodded and grunted something along the lines of "Take care of her. Or else." our eyes connected for a brief second and I heard "I will, I promise." and they were out the door. My eye's bugged a bit at the fancy sports car in the lane, I hadn't seen, or heard him drive up. The purr of the engine as it turned over explained why. I felt the burn of my face when he backed up and took off, racing down the road. My finger's itching to go after him.

But I had to let her go sometime. And after all that, my baby was gone. Going to prom. Shuffling around the house, my brain wouldn't drop all the horrible things teen's do during prom, and prom night. Memories from my own prom, consequence's that I've had to live with. Yet never in all my years, for the rest of my life do I regret Bella. Proudest moments of my life are all tied to that girl.

He better bring her home. On time and happy. Or else. I eyed my sheriff's badge and gun. Only shot the dang thing once, and then had to drive Rob to the hospital to get it out of his foot. Rob swears I put it down too hard after that one hand of poker. I say otherwise.

After three ball games and two post-game shows I heard wheels crunching on the gravel, and a quiet door followed by a girlish giggle.

"Edward, stop, I'm blushing… Your horrible." another giggle. "Poor Mike." She came through the door, giggling still, her eyes were bright and her skin was glowing.

"Have fun kiddo?" I was suspicious, the body language was tense, yet they still looked like two moon's orbiting each other. Attached by a invisible chain. One pulling the other, yet I didn't know who was doing the pulling.

"Yes.. Eventually." she shook her head and laughed again, then yawned. "Ok, I need to get out of this thing before I break something else." she pointed to her non-broken foot that was wrapped up with a ribbon tied to an extremely high heel.

"Need help Bella?"

"Nope. I'm good." I wandered to the kitchen to give them some space. I didn't know what was between them, how deep their relationship really went. But then again. I didn't think I wanted to know. I heard voices from the spot I stopped at halfway between the laundry cupboard and the sink.

"Thanks Edward, I actually had a good time. Despite the whole, dancing thing."

"Told you, it's important. Thirty years down the road, you'd have regretted missing it." The rest of the conversation was muffled, and then the door closed and the wheel's pulled out the lane. Speeding off into the dark.

"Dad, you can come out now." I shuffled out with the discomfiture of eavesdropping on my daughter. I did trust her. Him I wasn't so sure. But it was getting better.

"I'm going to bed dad." She was still in the beautiful Prom dress, holding a disposable camera in one hand, and the terrifyingly high shoe in the other.

"I'm glad you had a good time sweetie."

"I really did. Thanks for taking it easy on Edward. I know it's hard but he is good people dad."

"I'm starting to get that. But you know the law to being a dad to a pretty daughter?"

She rolled her eyes and blushed, "What dad?"

"Nobody will ever be good enough." I hugged her tightly and then let go. I was always letting go of her. And I had a feeling I would for a long while. She trundled up the stairs and I puttered around till I heard her out of the shower, hiked up the stairs and laid down in my own bed. I heard her moving around and drifted off to sleep.

She wasn't going to be my baby anymore. But I still loved her.


	3. Abandonment

**Ok back by popular request!! Another moment with Charlie!! Regular Disclaimer. Don't own it.. Yadda yadda yadda.. If I did, would I be here?!?!**

The crumpled piece of paper clenched in my hand was my only lifeline. …_Be Back Soon, B_.. That had been four and a half hours ago. It was now almost midnight and she was still out there. Most likely alone. I had spent the first hour irritated, at **him**, the boy that she had probably been with. The second hour I had been angry at both of them. Hour three I had been concerned, something wrong with Alice? Him?

That had all passed, by hour three it had been sheer terror that had clouded my head and vision. Where could she be, and what happened? The mumbling about the Cullen's leaving had been whispered all night.

"Is it true?" Jay Newton whispered to Mark Webber. Both glance at me, and continued mumbling. I was crouched over the hood of the cruiser, I had been mulling over every square inch of the 10 hectares of forest and thick bush.

A throat cleared and I looked up, my wild eyes looked up at the three Quileute boys. "Billy heard about Bella, we're here to help." I mumbled thanks and they dispersed into the forest, all three taking off the large sweater's they had been wearing. Looking back, it was sort of odd.

We continued to search late into the night, many others left to go home to there own families. Families that were safe and warm in there beds. It was approaching two in the morning when hope appeared. One of the Quileute boys that came running with a dark figure in his arms.

"I've got her, I found her." all the men from around the gathered area huddled closer. My mind had gone frantic, the others were in my way, what was wrong with her, was she ok? My baby was safe, but was she ok.

"Let Charlie through," rang out from an unknown voice behind me and the huddle parted like the red sea. The young man, Sam Uley, was holding her. It only took one look to know, to realise what happened

Bella, Isabella, my daughter, no- not MY little girl. That bastard boy!

She was paler than then anything I'd ever seen, her entire body was rigid and her lips were blue. But it was her eyes that sent a wave of violent nausea through my stomach.

That and a strong urge to go hunting for a very malicious boy.

"Bella." I tried to scoop her from Sam's arms, and after adjusting I shuffled the hundred or so feet back to our house. She was still in a daze and mouthing the words, "He's gone. He's gone. He's gone."

The following days were possibly the most painful thing I had ever endured. By the fifth day, I called Renee. The doctor wanted to admit Bella to the local hospital. I couldn't do that. I remembered the pit I had fallen in after Renee left and took Bella. If it hadn't been for Billy and Harry, I'd have gone over the edge. Bella didn't have anyone else, Alice would have been there for her. But Alice wasn't here.

"Charlie. What happened to her. When she was down in Phoenix, she said it was just a crush." Renee had been understandably confused. She hadn't seen them like I had. Bella and Renee both accused me of being un-observant, but I always saw, I just didn't want to see sometimes.

I couldn't have helped see this.

"She was besotted with him, Renee. You know better than anyone that first time." She looked at me, and a miniscule smile tugged her lips, and she looked up the stairs, the smile fading. "And it wasn't just him. His sister Alice was her best friend, and his parents- well, the whole family. I think it was something we could never give her. That's why it hurts, I think, it wasn't just him, it was all of them." I explained how when she came she had few other friends, but Bella had always been an odd one. The few times he had been here I noticed he was equally.. Odd.

"Renee, she needs you."

"I know Charlie, but I don't think she wants me." Tears started running from the corner of her eyes, I reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. I would never be good with female emotions, but this time, I think I understood. I grabbed Renee's hand and we walked upstairs, it was time.

"Sweetheart?" Inside her room it was harder to maintain the façade, she was huddled in a corner, across from the window, her arms wrapped around her middle. Like she was holding herself together. "Baby, I'm so sorry." Renee tried to hug her, but she froze, which in her frigid state, was unbearable. Shying away, Bella started shaking.

"That's it Bella!" I roared, I couldn't take this anymore. "Renee grab that bag." we started throwing things into bags, I had my hands on the scrapbook when she stood up.

When she first spoke, it was quiet, but angry, "Drop it dad." Renee and I both looked at her, but didn't stop. "Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!!!" She flew into a fury, ripping the bags from our hands, throwing things around the room. "I'm staying, I'm staying. HERE!" when everything had been completely scattered, she dropped to the bed and started to cry.

Finally.

I sat down on one side, and Renee on the other. The three of us. Two of us had been terrified by that exhibition. That was Bella's first tantrum. Ever.

A couple hours later, Bella was asleep and her room picked up. Renee and I headed downstairs. "Charlie, I would prefer to have her in Florida with me."

"I know, but let's wait a bit. She's in shock. Christmas. We'll wait till Christmas." Renee nodded and took off to her hotel room. The two bedroom house wasn't just too small for her, but the memories of old times, some happy, some not so happy. But all thick with memories of the entrapment, her reason for leaving. The memories were spilling back in my head, and I decided to go to bed, before my own anger and pain flooded back. Renee was my first real love, and similar to Bella, I hadn't taken it well. But with her, it wasn't like someone had left. It was like someone had died.

I had a feeling the next few months would be tough. But that just meant I'd have to get tougher. She needed me. She was more important. Bella would be ok. As long as I held, she would survive.


	4. Boyhood and Parenting

**For Hannah L, thanks for the idea… !!! Charlie remembers being a teen boy, and look where that ended up, Ha ha**

They were getting too close. I saw the attraction, the connection. There was a lot they tried to hide from me. The intimate moment's, I knew that they were young, I knew they were in love, and I had hoped it had been a phase. But after he came back, there was something more, intense. The way he acted around her, and she around him, it was symmetrical, like a dance of partner's who knew each other well.

I shuddered at thinking how _well_ did they know each other. Didn't want to go there.

They were always together. The energy that jumped between them was palpable. And just thinking of them doing… teenage things, made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and my fist's clench. I hated that she wasn't my baby anymore, and that she didn't need me to protect her. She had _him_ for that. I'd seen him catch her before she fell, or catch things she never had the reflexes to catch.

But the fact remained, I didn't know how deep this relationship of their's went. And that was what scared me most. Is was more than a phase, I seen the heartbreak and anguish she had gone through in the fall to believe that. So I now faced a cross road, do the dad thing and stick my neck out and tell her that this is wrong, or do the good-parent thing and explain to her the consequences.

It was time for me to look at this objectively. Or as objective as a dad can get. She _wasn't_ my baby anymore, and as much as I didn't want to see it, she was growing up and into her body. As much as I'd like her to stay eight forever, that was impossible. I felt my ears burn as I starting thinking about how I'd bring it up. Talking to her about female stuff was just as appealing as shooting my foot. Twice.

I was reviewing my lines that I had cleverly thought up as I heard his car pull up. Taking in a deep breath, I tried to calm my nerves, I had to do this, responsibilities and all that. I didn't think I'd be able to get through this completely. But I had to, for her.

My lines were now engrained in my head. All the typical lines, but how to start, I had no clue. I heard the door open, barely.

"_Could you come in here, Bella?_" This was it, no turning back. Like pulling halfway into an intersection during a yellow light, I was past the point of not return.

"_What's up, Dad?_" She looked calm, but on edge.

Smooth. Got to be smooth, start with something harmless, "_Did you have a nice time tonight?_"

"_Yes,_" She was relaxing, poor poor girl. Why did I have to do this. I could have just been ignorant dad, but nope, I have to do the right thing.

"_What did you do?_"

"_Hung out with Alice and Jasper. Edward beat Alice at chess, and then I played Jasper. He buried me._"

I hit mute on the ball game, wishing I could jump in the T.V. and bury myself 6 feet under the infield. "_Look, there's something I need to say_"

"_What is it, Dad?_" The edge was back and she was visibly nervous. Didn't blame her.

"_I'm not good at this kind of thin. I don't know how to start . . . ._" Start with the obvious but I'd already stuck my toe in the water, might as well jump in. "_Okay, Bella. Here's the thing._" Damn I hate having to be Dad sometimes. Playing the part was harder now than when I had to get up at 3 am to change diapers. "_You and Edward seem pretty serious, and there are some things that you need to be careful about. I know you're and adult now, but you're still young, Bella, and there are a lot of important things you need to know when your . . . Well, physically involved with ---_"

She caught on quick, "_Oh, please,_please _no!_" She was now visibly horrified, and turning pink. "_Please tell me you are not trying to have the sex talk with me, Charlie_"

"_I am your father. I have responsibilities. Remember, I'm just as embarrassed as you are_" I took my duties seriously. From my job to this girl I loved. But I was still embarrassed to have to say this stuff aloud.

"_I don't think that's humanly possible. Anyway, Mom beat you to the punch about ten years ago. Your off the hook._" Renee, god bless that women, but that was ten years ago, she had still been wearing Minnie Mouse underwear and playing in puddles.

"_Ten years ago you didn't have a boyfriend,_"

"_I don't think the essentials have changed that much,_" she had a point, they hadn't change much since Renee and I were kids, and yet, look where we ended up.

"_Just tell me that you two are being responsible,_" That's all I care about, that what ever their doing, what ever secret their keeping, that their being safe.

"_Don't worry about it, Dad, it's not like that._" She was turning more pink, and looking into my eye's I started to break, but this was my little girl, and that- that- BOY, could be doing things to take her away from me even more than he already has.

"_Not that I don't trust you, Bella, but I know you don't want to tell me anything about this, and you know I don't really want to hear it. I will try to be open-minded, though. I know the times have changed._" No, times haven't changed. And I didn't regret anything.

"_Maybe the times have, but Edwards is very old-fashioned. You have nothing to worry about._" Old-fashion, I bet, old-fashion doesn't drive like that. "_Sure he is._"

"_Ugh!_"

"_I really wish you were not forcing me to say this out loud, Dad. _Really_. But . . . . I am a. . . . virgin, and I have no immediate plans to change that status_" I nearly choked on my breath, she was beet red now, and staring at me, challenging me to attempt to prove her wrong. But I was speechless, she called out my bluff, and I had nothing to come back with. So I decided to go back to the innocent.

"_Can I go to bed, now? _Please." she was begging to go bury her head under a sand hill. I wanted to do the same, but after years of compromising with various types of people I knew I had to bring the conversation back around, back to the innocent "_In a minute,_"

"_Aw, please, Dad? I'm begging you._" She was begging, her body language was that of a sprinter, ready to run as soon as I said go. "_The embarrassing part's over, I promise,_" We talked for another couple minutes about the compromise we had made about her early release of being grounded. Jacob, Angela, Jessica, Work, the rest of her life outside of the Cullen's.

Don't get me wrong, Dr. Cullen is a brilliant and amazing surgeon, way ahead of his years, and little Alice, who had always been there for Bella. Most I liked.

Edward and his older, scarier looking brother, I wasn't so sure about. But never the less, I accepted her choice. Because they were who she had chosen. She had never been child-like. And now it seems like neither had Edward. Both of the kids acted like they had been together forever. And from sometime shortly after the Titanic sank. Scary.

I let her go to bed and sat back down on the couch. We gave each other a lot to think about. Words from the conversation slowly filtered back into his head . . . "_- I have no immediate plans to change that status. ._" that's what confused me the most. Not the declaration, but the fact she was so in love with this boy, and by the looks of him, he'd be willing to take a bullet for her. Yet, they had no _further_ intent.

Odd. But acceptable. She had said he was old-fashioned. I already had a hunch on that. Dr. Cullen raised those kids right. They had never given me any trouble, and other than the hospital and Newton's store, I rarely ever saw them in town. But it hadn't been until Bella had latched on to this family that I had taken notice of the subtle difference between them and the rest of families.

I shook my head, clearing the thought's. That's when I heard Bella on the stairs. Hopefully she's was over the embarrassing conversation.

"_You care if I go see Jake tonight?_" She was smiling slyly and I knew we were ok, "_I won't be out long_." Jacob, good, no more of this deep thought.

We would be ok, the dark cloud looming in the distance of her leaving would be pushed away. She would still be my baby for a bit longer.

But all I had was this inch. And I would hold on to it for as long as she'd let me.


End file.
